inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam
Adam, '''labelled, The Producer, is known as the creator and producer of Inanimate Insanity.''' Though he is a real person, he has appeared in episodes of Inanimate Insanity as a cartoon character that officially runs the show and is the boss of MePhone4. He is mostly kind to MePhone, but will sometimes order him to follow his instructions. He wears a green sweatshirt, and has red hair and a picture of Bubble from Battle For Dream Island making a weird face in his room, along with his laptop that appears to be a Meeple product. He seems to be a big fan of Meeple products, owning the one stated previously, a MePhone, and running a show with a MePhone as the host. He finds Bow to be the funniest character on the show. He has been contacted by MePhone4 and MePhone4S throughout the series. A New Stage In The Game Adam and MePhone4 talked the majority of the short about how they weren't ready for a new episode. He stated that the guacamole could not be obtained in time, which MePhone understood. Adam suggested to MePhone4 that he reveals the recommended characters to the public to see if one can join the game, implying that this was an obvious substitution for a real episode. 4Seeing The Future MePhone4S contacted Adam during the elimination to tell him that he got 5 votes, even though he wasn't supposed to. He says that its horrible he got the votes, but then asks who he is speaking to, showing that he has no relationship with 4S. 4S then hangs up on him to avoid further confusion and getting caught. Double Digit Desert While Adam is not actually seen for the first time during a phone call, what he says is very important to the game. MePhone4 is in the middle of yelling at Bow that she is not a contestant and that she doesn't understand that she's not part of the game, when his phone rings. MePhone stops mid-sentence and picks up the phone. Adam tells MePhone that he has to let Bow in since she's hilarious. MePhone complains that she's extremely dumb, but Adam says that this is what makes her the funniest character ever on the show, and ordered MePhone to let her join. An annoyed MePhone4 tosses his phone over his shoulder and reluctantly lets Bow join. Inanimate Smackdown MePhone4 is seen talking to somebody about Paper's death. He says Paper's incident has nothing to do with his challenges and can't be held responsible. While it was never said Adam was the one on the other end of the phone, it is most likely Adam considering he is the only one with authority over MePhone. Also, he is the only known character to have MePhone as a contact on his phone. Journey Through Memory Lane MePhone4 is seen on the phone with Adam in Part 1, assuring him that nothing will go wrong in the finale. Obviously, this doesn't happen, and Adam chooses to inform him of this when MePhone is hanging from his life from the Crappy Cliff in Part 2. MePhone comments on the ironic timing before dropping his phone into the water. MePhone later gets a call from Adam from Marshmallow's phone (since it seems Adam just has everyone's number), and Adam is surprisingly pleased at the immense havoc that ensued, saying that ratings hit an all-time high. Due to MePhone misunderstanding this, he is able to negotiate for a 20 percent pay increase and a personal assistant for Season 2... Breaking The Ice MePhone phones Adam, hating his assistant. Adam explains Toilet was the only person who wanted to assist MePhone, sarcastically adding "for some reason". MePhone is still angry and Adam hangs up on him. A Kick in the Right Direction Adam calls MePhone4 and told him that he needed to bring the fan favorite, Bow back. And MePhone4 told Toilet to get Bow after Adam called. But instead, Toilet got Dough Trivia *Adam is one of the 3 humans to appear in Inanimate Insanity, the others being Nick-le and Santa Claus. *Adam Katz is the real-life creator of Inanimate Insanity. *Adam seems to have a Meeple laptop computer in his room. Adam has an Apple Mac actually, and the II equivalent of the Mac is the Meeple laptop. **He is the first of two characters to be shown using a laptop, the second being Fan. *Adam appears in the T-Shirt Contest video, showing off the 4 possible newcomers of Season 2 that are up for vote. *Adam keeps a picture of Bubble's weird face in his room. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:Arms and Legs Category:Non-Objects Category:Real People Category:Red Category:Tan